The Moments After
by Alpha-alien
Summary: MockingbirdAU, follows directly after Bully/ Ratchet lays awake, thinking about what Bumblebee said, and questions if what he's done is right. Oneshot-Bumblebee/Ratchet


This came up while I was still trying to decide what to write next.

I still don't know, by the way.

I thought about sticking this one after Bully, but decided to just make a different one entirely.

And, I don't know if I did, but if I upset people who like Bumblebee, I'm sorry. ;w;

I like the little bot, too. See?

*pats Bumblebee's head* Good, Bumblebee! -^w^-

Um, I think I may have inadvertently stumbled upon my new favorite coupling ...

I still like the Bumblebee/Barricade pairing, but Bumblebee/Ratchet is just ... cute.

./ /.;

Er, you can review after reading.

I'd appreciate it.

* * *

The Moments After

They were still in med bay. Bumblebee was laying curled up next to him, Ratchet had his arm draped across the scout's shoulders. Bumblebee's breaths were short and quick, sweat still glistened on his body. Ratchet wished he could fall asleep like Bumblebee, really, but what Bumblebee had said before passing out had settled ill on Ratchet's brain. He sighed, closing his eyes.

_ "D-danks, Ra'et,"_ Bumblebee had said, his stutter smothered by exhaustion. Ratchet had smiled, kissing Bumblebee's forehead. _"R-reawy, for e'ry'ing." _Bumblebee continued, running his fingertips down Ratchet's chest, his already flushed cheeks turning darker. _"You're a'ways t-ta'ing care of us,"_ Bumblebee snuggled closer and closed his eyes, _"So, danks. D-danks for fi'ing my dose," _a yawn, and Bumblebee was nearly out, _"a-and danks for no' tewing Pwime."_

_ Thanks for not telling Prime._ That had stuck. Sure, Ratchet was sure Bumblebee never meant to make Ratchet think so much, but he had. He hadn't told Prime Bumblebee's nose was broken, he hadn't told Prime he harbored feelings for the scout. And he was sure he wouldn't tell Prime about _this_. Sure, Prime probably wouldn't _mind_, but Ratchet knew Prime had found Bumblebee as a sparkling, and had practically raised his as a son. Ratchet had heard stories of human fathers threatening their daughter's boyfriends, of human fathers _harming_ boyfriends, and coming so close to killing them it was incredible! Of course, these were _human_ accounts. Surely Prime wouldn't do this.

But Prime was human, now. Bumblebee wasn't his _daughter_, per se, but Prime might not _approve_ of this situation. Human customs dictated that Bumblebee was, _slag_ what did they call it? Jailbait? Ratchet frowned, looking down at Bumblebee. The scout shifted, swallowing and taking a deep breath, causing Ratchet to smile once more.

The boy was young, and Ratchet was sure he had meant "thanks for not telling Prime I cried". He _was_ a soldier, but he was also still growing. His _mind_ still programmed like a child's, afraid to cry in front of others, trying to act strong. Ratchet found himself gently tracing his fingers across Bumblebee's back, causing the boy to shudder and whimper slightly. He chuckled and looked up at the ceiling.

It was a stroke of _luck_ that no one had entered med bay. Luck, or Primus himself had made sure to leave them in private. Regardless of _why_, Ratchet was thankful for the peace, though what compelled him to actually sleep with the scout, he wasn't sure. A new feeling began to settle in. Guilt? Possibly. Was he feeling guilty for kissing Bumblebee? No, that wasn't it. He felt guilty for sleeping with him. Taking advantage of him.

And there it was. He took advantage of the situation. Of Bumblebee. He wanted, no _needed_, to sleep with Bumblebee, and when the situation arose, he pounced of the defenseless boy like a predator on an injured prey. That was why he felt guilty. That's why he felt ashamed. Ratchet scowled at the ceiling and ran a hand through his hair. "_Primus_," he whispered, his throat felt dry. He swallowed and looked at Bumblebee once more. The scout was still asleep, a peaceful look on his face. All the boy had wanted was to have his nose repaired, and Ratchet pushed and pried and finally got his own way. Ratchet moved to gently shove Bumblebee off his chest, but the boy whined, pulling himself closer to the older man. Ratchet frowned, his hand wrapped around Bumblebee's wrist.

_You're always taking care of us_. Bumblebee had said, his eyes full of admiration. Bumblebee hadn't been angry, hadn't been upset. If anything, Bumblebee seemed relieved, _happy_. After everything, Bumblebee fell asleep next to him, laying his head on Ratchet's shoulder. He hadn't looked distraught, he hadn't cried and pulled as far away as possible. _Thanks for everything_. Even what Ratchet had just done? Had Bumblebee wanted it just as much as Ratchet?

Ratchet's head hurt. He closed his eyes rubbing his temple. If that was right, then that would mean Bumblebee felt the same. He sighed, opening his eyes once more. Everything seemed so complicated right now, more than it should have been. True, he could always ask Bumblebee, but not right now. He was asleep, worry free. Ratchet decided to keep it that way. Yawning, Ratchet closed his eyes, and tightened his hold around Bumblebee.

Yes, he would ask later, right now he wanted to sleep.


End file.
